Legends of Sailor Dione - The Last Light
by SkyStroller
Summary: Always. Alone. Agony. The tree "A"-s in my life. How did I become this? This grief-driven being of all of light and creation? This deity who is destined to be the last warrior of love and justice to ever fight the forces of evil? I can feel the Shadows grow stronger as the Last Light begins to fade...


Alone. Always. Agony. The three A's of my life. I am alone. I am always alone. I am always alone in agony. That's how I sum up my life in short. But you don't

want to hear the short story, do you. You want the whole tale, the whole biography. I'm not a good tale-teller. Really. I cut the story in the middle to listen to

my own thoughts. But ok. If you really want to hear it. I'll start with...

Chaos. My charming father. Note the sarcasm. He's embarrasing, has read too many parenting books, and most of all, is evil. He's the most powerful and most

dreaded Super-villain. I have almost killed him twice. And he, as oblivious as he is, think it's a sign of my love, that I am ready to kill him if I need to. And that it

shows how smart and strong I am. Stupid, really. but otherwise, we get alone quite well. We have a deal. I won't try and kill him while he isn't activating some

master-plan to conquering the world and he tries to be a good father and not kill me whenever we meet. So. chaos. The embodiment of all evil. My dad.

Now, as I was saying, in the beginning of time and space, Chaos was born. He had an uncontrollable urge to rule anything and everything. He was doing quite

well, 'til a powerful being of good called Order was born, as a response to Chaos' creation. Order and Chaos fought well, their battle lasted for years, centuries,

millenniums, eternity. Then, Order almost destroyed Chaos. ALMOST. But not quite. Chaos ripped a piece of himself and hid it before the final battle. Then Order

destroyed him. Or so she thought. Chaos' ripped-off piece lived on, grew stronger. Order, though, met someone on the planet called Earth. They fell in love.

Senshi and the man mated(*cough* they didn't have things such as the "holy matrimony" then, so they were just "together") and lived together.

Alas, Chaos wanted revenge and challenged Order to another battle. Order, but Chaos used her weakness - her love - against her. He deliberately targeted

her husband instead and Senshi protected him and recieved the hit herself. She died. Chaos left - his job was done - and found the Earth a great place - lots of

weak people with emotions, energy.

He first fed himself with the emotions of people. Any emotion was good. But love, hate and faith were strongest of all. His tactic was simple - become a young

and beautiful man, seduce women, make them fall for you - you gain love energy. Then dump the woman harshly and make her despise you - hate energy.

After a while he decided to change his technique, it was getting boring. Instead, he decided to make himself into a hero - or at least look like one - and people

believed in him, had faith in him - he gained faith energy.

He then discovered a better way - pure energy. He cursed different famous items and possessed people - people who loved and admired those items and

people, got near them, touched them, heard them - their energy was stolen from them.

Chaos made a mistake, however. He thought humans were infinite sources of energy. They weren't. Once a human had the misfortune to be in the presence of

plenty of cursed-ones, he lost ALL his energy and became something like a lich. He couldn't die, he didn't have enough energy to do that. Every action in a

human's life requires energy. And he just didn't have it. so they became something we now call Youmas, demons, devils, liches, zombies, and to Chaos -

minions. He liked the idea. He created more and more cursed-ones and gained more minions.

Alas, he had to undo some of those curses because otherwise energy would be lost on Earth. He couldn't allow that - the idea of a massive amount of energy

and a whole planet full of minions is tempting, yes, but he need the CONSTANT income of energy. Otherwise he would become mortal.

Becoming mortal, dying, was Chaos' only fear. No. Not fear. He just hated the idea of disappearing from this world of endless energy. After many years, he put

2 and 2 together and realized why the planet had endless energy - humans regenerated energy every now and then. Some, who never lose their energy are

known as hyper-active and some have just wasted their energy too much and become sick and are announced as invalids and are hospitalized. But more about

that later. Anyway.

Before Chaos put those 2s together, he decided for many other methods of recieving power. Starseeds, Heart Crystals, souls, stuff like that.

Order had given birth to a little baby girl before she died. That baby girl(who was named Senshi) inherited her mother's powers(and more - Order's powers

supported creation, ironically she was similar to God - all was created from her and all eventually returned to her. The daughter's powers however influenced

granting and giving energy, instead of receiving it all) and, when she grew older, found that she could teleport to other planets, galaxies. She wished her

father farewell and began her travel through the universe.

After many many years, she found a planet called Mau. It was filled with adorable four-legged creatures that could speak and had a whole society. She became

their hero in no time and one of the residents wanted to join her on her travels. Since then, Sailor Senshi have mainly cats of Mau as their guardian animals.

The girl went on. Before she left, she granted many cats on Mau the ability to transform into human-cats and each recieved their own magical power. And so,

the amount of senshi multplied.

The girl was already a woman when she finally returned on Earth. She was terrified with it's state. Chaos was reigning, no Order around(she still existed as a

presence, a memory and a protective force of purity). She gathered all the Sailor Senshi she had created and granted powers during her journey and together

they forced Chaos underground, into a tiny galactic prison, a rip in between time and space, a parallel dimension created to imprison him. And so peace

returned and Order reigned absolute. Well, the japanese people wanted word that would describe their saviors, their brave protectors - their warriors. Senshi's

father - in honour of his wonderful daughter - started to referring such a being as a SENSHI. People gradually catched onto it - got hooked to it by a mysterious

force(in other words, it was catchy and easy enough to remember) and the word became an official part of the Japanese language.

As a result, Earth grew more resistant towards Chaos and his evil plots. Words have a hidden power(why do you think the Sailor Soldiers name their attacks

and have transformation phrases for? To imitate their childhood anime-hero?), and when many people chant one word(even better, a NAME of a mighty-strong

being of good) many times a day, it sends out a signal, a wave, that influences them in one way or the other.

In any case, every few years during those millenniums of imprisonment(the most known eras were known as the Golden Millennium, the Silver Millennium, the

Celestial Millennium, the Century of Darkness, the Lost One Thousand And Sixteen[ also known as the Lost 1016 ], the Time of Might and the Creation) Chaos

was able to slip a piece of himself outside, to spread chaos around. The Sailor Senshi(now an official term along with Sailor Soldiers that sums up every female

granted with powers by Senshi) were able to supress him every time, though.

Somewhere in between those times, I was born. I had always turned out as a villain, but sometimes, very rarely, I became the "good guy". He himself

eventually killed me to stop me from gaining any more power.

So, back to our main subject, my history and what lead me to be alone in agony - I also turned out to be a good guy this time. Chaos' control over his offsprings was

slipping. I had been a good guy only two lives ago. He was planning to kill me this time as well, but by mistake I had been training under the hand of a true

master of Void magic - the mixture of Time and Space(which, by the way, is ironic as VOID itself means lack of everything - lack of matter, lack of time and lack of

space), and Darkness. I had by far surpassed his expectations. While my magic was raw, he couldn't kill me even if he wanted to. But in many years, my magic

became more refined, it was cropped and instead of one type of power, I gained the powers of both Ice and Void - ice being my birth-element and void being

what I forced into myself.

Chaos was in rage. I hadn't been born according to plan. I was good. Not only by alliance, but my talent as well. He used the only advantage he had - the

closeness of my most evil and also closest incarnation. It was his key to my mind, his remote, switch, power over me. He could never defeat me, but he could

possess me when I was unstable.

As time went by, I grew stronger as well as older. I became quite mature and also learned to control my evil self, even use it on certain occasions. It had

become like a sister to me. Oh, sorry, SHE had become like a sister to me. Yeah yeah. Whatever you say. Well, suuure, an evil super-villain sister, but still a

sister. She had been my only past-sister at that time, unlike now, when I can communicate with all my past lives. Which, by the way, I have many, even though

I owe my existence to Chaos, who first became aware of my existence when he created me on purpose as my evil past incarnation. My father. Dad. Daddy

dear. Yeah.

DADDY DEAR wasn't even aware of my existence until he created my next incarnation on purpose. My soul was born long-long-looong ago from a

piece of him, but I was like a small breeze next to the storms he had "given birth to" as masterminds of his latest evil plan.

Speaking of him and me, I get on quite well with my father as well, as ironic as it is. No, no, NO. Just STOP for a second. Don't you nag on me for not trying to

turn him good or spy on his plans, not again. First of all, even though it sounds insane and impossible, he really cares for me. In a twisted... evil... overlord...

sort of way... Yeah-yeah, I know, he's just trying to turn me into a weapon, but heeey, at least he's a maniacal over-protective slightly-annoying evil being-of-

time-and-space caring father with ulterior motives than no father at all, right? Right...? Anyone...? FINE. Whatever.

In any case, that pretty much sums up the history of the Universe 'til the start of my timeline. Chapter 1 of my existence. The beginning of it all. Plus some

mental ranting. I WARNED YOU.

'Til we meet again.~

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own anything of the Sailor Moon manga, anime or live-action series/musicals. I DO own the CHARACTER used in this story (Sailor Dione, Order, Senshi) and the idea for the BACKSTORY and some personality-traits for the canon-characters. Ask nicely before use or things will get serious.**_


End file.
